Stay Calm
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une première fois. Deux jeunes femmes. L'une qui a peur, l'autre qui la rassure.


**Bonsoir! Après hésitation, voici ma première fic sur ces deux personnages. Luna et Ginny, que j'aime beaucoup malgré le peu de profondeur de Ginny à mon sens. Voici un moment de leur vie intime!**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Luna et Ginny se tenaient là, dans le coin détente de la salle sur demande, assises sur des coussins à s'observer d'un regard insistant et peu désagréable, chacune devait se l'avouer. Elles ne parlaient plus depuis un moment, préférant se lancer des messages de leurs yeux et par des gestes. Pourtant, la musique relaxante brisait le silence paisible de la salle.

Luna leva le regard sur les joues de son amie, atteintes d'une douce rougeur. Un léger sourire fleureta sur ses lèvres roses alors qu'elle touchait les joues de son amie. Des joues douces comme la peau d'un bébé.

-Tu es stressée ? demanda la blonde.

-Un peu, toussota son homologue brune, mal à l'aise.

Un regard tendre se posa sur elle et son corps dévêtu. Elle et son amie Serdaigle étaient totalement nues, attendant sans doute que l'une fasse le premier pas pour que leur première fois ait lieu. Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley voulaient devenir amantes depuis un moment, et cette fois elles avaient décidé de passer le pas. Mais aucune n'avait le courage de s'avancer pour se toucher. Elles étaient toutes les deux un peu timides, bien que Luna restait la plus décontractée et naturelle des deux.

-Tu sais, je peux commencer si tu veux, souffla-t-elle naïvement près de Ginny, effleurant gentiment son cou de son souffle chaud.

-Non, je vais...ça va venir.

-Si tu as peur, tu peux fermer les yeux, proposa pourtant Luna.

-Ca va venir, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais me détendre au fur et à mesure je présume ?

-Mais je peux t'aider, Ginny. Tu verras, ça ne fera pas mal.

-Comment tu peux l'affirmer ? Tu l'as déjà fait ? sourcilla la brune, une part d'elle ressentant la tristesse.

Elle aurait aimé être la première de Luna, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Son amie était bien trop calme pour que ce soit sa première expérience, à moins qu'elle n'ait pris quelque chose avant. Quelque chose pour la détendre, une chose qui aurait bien été utile à la jeune Gryffondor stressée comme le monde.

-Non, c'est aussi ma première fois, mais j'imagine que ça ne fera pas mal, protesta Luna.

-Oh...j'ai peur, Luna. On parle pas souvent de ça à la maison, tu sais ?

-Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas en parler pour avoir la surprise, non ? Je te promets que nous irons toujours bien après, il n'y aura pas de créatures invisibles pour nous chatouiller les pieds !

Ginny crut à une plaisanterie au début, mais vit que c'était sérieux. Cela la détendit néanmoins. Luna trouvait toujours les mots pour la détendre, après tout. Peu importe dans quelle situation elles étaient, peu importe ce que pouvait dire la Serdaigle, elle parvenait toujours à la rassurer et la rendre détendue. Ce n'était pas que parce qu'elle était dans la maison des sages. La rouge et or pouvait avoir confiance en sa future amante, ça, c'était évident. Elle se permit alors un petit sourire, donnant son autorisation pour commencer par la même occasion.

Luna s'y connaissait apparemment mieux, ou alors elle était détendue, et elle allait faire en sorte de détendre sa brune préférée. Lentement, entre des baisers destinés à découvrir ce nouveau territoire, elle descendit jusqu'à l'intimité vierge de Ginny. L'autre jeune femme ferma les yeux à ce moment là, encore un peu mal à l'aise. De doux doigts vinrent chatouiller ses cuisses, et une langue commença doucement son exploration sur ce jardin d'Eden. Ginny lâcha un petit gémissement. C'était agréable, mine de rien.

-Ais confiance en moi, ma Ginny, lui murmura Luna en remontant vers elle pour la couvrir de quelques autres baisers plus entreprenants.

Ginny n'eut d'ordre choix que de se laisser aller sous les caresses de plus en plus osées de son amante. Ce moment là, celui où elle connut pour la première fois le vrai plaisir, elle le finit totalement détendue et heureuse dans les bras de son amie et petite amie. Plus question d'aller voir comment étaient faits les garçons, car les filles étaient tout simplement merveilleuses. Luna était merveilleuse, malgré son caractère et ses petites folies mentales. Jamais elles ne se quitteraient à partir de maintenant...sauf pendant les cours, bien sûr!

La Gryffondor songea, difficilement car devant se remettre de sa première jouissance, qu'elle devrait bientôt annoncer à sa famille qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Ronald allait encore faire une tête bizarre, Molly une tête surprise puis joyeuse, Arthur la tête la plus ridiculement heureuse du monde, et les jumeaux...n'en parlons pas. Et Harry? Qui c'était déjà, Harry? C'était pas celui pour lequel elle avait jadis eu le béguin avant de tomber sur la sorcière la plus génialissime et loufoque de tous les temps? Non, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger...c'était Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**N'ayez pas peur de me dire si les personnages sont OOC, je ne les ai encore jamais utilisé pour écrire, donc tous les conseils sont les bienvenus!**

**Bonne fin de soirée (:**


End file.
